


Baby in a Trench Coat

by kayseyjoelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayseyjoelle/pseuds/kayseyjoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a weird case in a remote town, and dealing with a "fight" with Castiel, Dean's head will swirl with more stress and weirdness when one day he finds a baby in an abandoned house... a blue-eyed squinty baby in a trench coat!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dean, where are you?” there was a bit of worry in Sam’s voice.

“I’m on my way back to that house, why? Did you find something?”

“Uh no, I’m still looking over through Bobby’s journals…”

“Why did you call then?” Dean asked a little irritated, as he parked the Impala a few blocks away from an old abandoned 4-storey house.

“I was just checking on you,” Sam paused for a while, hesitated if he should mention it, but then decided to just continue “uhm, Cas said you’re not picking up…”

Dean answered with a grunt.

He got out of the car, walked to the back and opened the trunk with one hand, while his other hand was still holding the phone.

“Dean?” Sam said after the silence.

 

He knew Dean didn’t want to talk about it and that his brother would just be grumpy the whole day, but _he had no other choice_. He couldn’t concentrate on finding leads about their current case because Castiel wouldn’t stop calling for about 3 days already, asking about Dean. It was utterly stupid and Sam just wanted this drama to be over.

“I’m gonna go check the house, you call me when you get something.”

Sam sighed. Changed the topic again.

“Okay,” he simply replied, giving up on trying to fix whatever is happening between his brother and the angel “just, please answer your phone when Cas calls—“

“I don’t need to—“

“Dean, I can’t work here with him calling after every 10 minutes! Just talk or so help me I’m gonna tie both of you up in the Impala with a holy fire around the whole thing and play Justin Beiber on repeat! I am dead serious Dean!”

“Wha—who the hell—“

Sam hung up.

Dean stood there for a while, a bit surprised at Sam’s sudden burst. What’s with the crap threat anyway? He did sound really pissed off though. Well, he wasn’t the only one feeling that way.

With a frown, Dean placed his phone back in his pocket and picked up his pistol and a flashlight from their stash. He walked up to the house and saw a bulldozer at the front yard. There were a few lights in the area but nobody was around. Dean decided to just go to the backyard first.

He reached the back door and picked it open. There was a cloud of dust the moment he entered, and a stench of old furniture.

“Typical movie horror house,” he mumbled as he searched the place.

 

 

Dean cautiously went up the huge staircase, careful not to put too much pressure on some of the weak wooden boards. When he reached the second floor, he smelled a different stench. It smelled as if something burnt. He looked further around and saw that at the other end of the hall, there were black marks around the ceiling, walls and floor. There was definitely fire here a long time ago. He took more cautious steps toward the room that seemed to be the origin of the fire… when his phone suddenly rang.

“Dammit!” he was a bit startled. Good thing nobody was there to see.

Dean looked at his phone and grunted.

“ _Cas calling…_ ”

He was going to press the reject button, when he remembered Sam’s threat. Surely, if he rejects this call, Cas would just dial up Sam again. And the moose would be very angry. Not that Dean was afraid of Sam, but the point is, his little brother isn’t really _little_ anymore. He knew that Sam would really do it. Also, if Cas would keep on calling Sam, they wouldn’t get anywhere with the case. And Dean wanted to leave this old boring remote town already.

So against all his personal protests, Dean picked up the call.

“Hello Dean?” there was a ton of worry in Castiel’s voice, not even in the slightest attempt of hiding it.

“Yeah?” it took a while for Dean to answer.

“You weren’t answering my calls, I was worried.”

“I answered now, happy?” Dean tried to keep his cool.

“Are you alright? You are not in danger, are you?”

“I’m working a case.”

“Oh, I see. I thought—“

“You know what” and Dean lost his cool “did it ever occur to you that maybe I wasn’t answering my phone because I really don’t want to?”

Couple of seconds of silence.

“W-why didn’t you want to? I understand if you are very busy…”

“I don’t want to talk to you alright!?”

There was another moment of silence where, hopefully, Castiel got the point.

“I feel that this is about what happened in Michigan…”

“Wow, did you really just realize that now?”

“Dean, I really am sorry—“

“Yeah I get it, you’re very busy with other things _important,_ so you can just ignore us friggin calling you for hours!!”

“You and Sam are always my top priority. It just happened that I was caught up in situations—“

“Sam was bleeding to death! We _needed_ you, Cas! You could’ve just popped in and threw me your friggin angel blade that could’ve saved our asses faster!”

“I—I truly apologize, Dean…” was it just bad signal, or there were cracks in Castiel’s voice? Dean couldn’t tell “…Sam told me where you are right now, I will go there and help you—“

“I don’t need your help Cas. And you know what? Don’t worry, we won’t bother you ever again, you holy baby in a trench coat!”

“Dea—“

And Dean hung up.

 

It was a harsh way to end their conversation. But Dean was just utterly angry. He kept it in for a about two weeks after their previous case, so it was normal for him to burst out that way.

“Friggin angel.” He muttered to himself.

To get his thoughts away from Castiel, he focused again on the case at hand. He approached the room at the end of the hall, checking every now and then if the floorboards can carry his weight. Good thing the hall seemed to be sturdier than the staircase, so he went on easily. Before he could open the door, he heard a familiar flap of wings.

“Dammit Cas, I told you I don’t need—“

Dean barged in the room, only to find it empty. Weird. He was sure he heard Castiel. He knew that sound from the countless times he heard it, followed with that deep “Hello Dean” greeting.

“Cas?” he called out to make sure, while readying his pistol, because it could be something else with wings.

 

Still standing by the doorframe, Dean ran the light around the huge room. It must’ve been an office before the fire destroyed most of the books and files. There was a huge table at the far end with lots of stuff or what’s left of them. Cabinets and file cases were cramped against the walls. There were few scattered chairs and a whole bunch of mess. But no Castiel. Or anything else for that matter. So there was nothing left to see there.

 

Dean turned around to leave, when he heard a faint sound. For a second, he swore it sounded like a little cry. So he turned around again, and this time decided to walk around the room to take a better look. What he found behind the huge table left him speechless for a whole 10 minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

There were loud obnoxious knocks on the door. Sam slowly stood up and readied his pistol. He walked towards the door and about to take a look on the peephole.

“Sammy! It’s me! Hurry open up!” suddenly came Dean’s voice from outside.

“Dean!” Sam immediately opened the door but didn’t drop the gun just in case “you have keys right—“

“Yeah my hands are a bit full right now!” Dean said, irritated.

“What the—“ Sam’s eyes widened “Dean, who—“

“You tell me.” Dean casually said as he walked past Sam.

 

They both stood there at the edge of the bed, staring down at a baby. It wasn’t the first time for the Winchesters to handle an infant. But it was indeed a first and flat-out weird time when the baby just appears in an abandoned building… wearing black diapers, white buttoned shirt with a little blue messed up necktie, and a friggin trench coat.

Sam opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it again.

The Winchesters continued to stare at the baby, frowning with confusion.

All the while, the little baby just stared back up at them with huge sparkling blue eyes. He was slightly flailing his cute chubby arms while looking at Sam with a blank expression. His unruly mess of a black hair all stood up.

“Wh—where did you find him again?” Sam asked, eyes still on the baby.

“In that house. He was far inside a burnt room, surprisingly clean…”

“Well, he sure reminds me of—“

“You know what I saw with him?” Dean interrupted.

“What?”

“This.” Dean held out something in front of Sam.

Sam took all effort to take his eyes off the utterly cute but weird baby and looked at what Dean was holding up. An angel blade.

“No way,” Sam shook his head “are you trying to tell me this—“

“Look I don’t know man,” Dean retorted “I’m as freaked out as you are!”

“Did you try uhm… calling Cas?”

“As much as I don’t want to, I did.” Dean answered.

“And?”

“It just gets crappier man, I call out, I pray, and that _thing_ will make little baby noises, and, oh just listen,” Dean closed his eyes “Castiel, this is like the twelfth time I pray that you get your feathery trench-coated ass down here because there’s this thing here I don’t know if it’s a prank or a trippy mutant or a monster..” Dean peeped and looked around “…if you don’t come down Cas, I swear I’m gonna start poking this—“

“Waaahhh—ahhh bbbuuuu ahhhh—“ came a high-pitched noise from the baby on the bed.

Sam and Dean looked down as the baby flailed his arms inside the cute trench coat while still making random baby noises.

“Seriously?” Sam looked at Dean.

“Yeah. Look at him, then he will—“

The baby stopped moving and stared at Dean for a few seconds, and then he squinted his eyes.

“That.” Dean said.

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So, what are we gonna do with him?” Sam asked while holding the baby on his lap.

“ _It_ , Sammy. What are we gonna do with _it_.” Dean answered, frowning at the baby who’s now holding Sam’s phone and occasionally dropping it every now and then “We still don’t know what that—“

“Dean, I’m pretty sure he’s just a baby,” Sam stooped down to pick up his phone and handed it to the baby again.

“No, I don’t think so. Maybe we should—“

“What? We tried everything on him! You practically bathed him with salt and holy water. Tried all the exorcism rites and symbols on him,” Sam lifted up the baby’s chubby left arm we even cut him up with silver just to be sure! What more do you want dude?”

“Anything! I don’t know—“ Dean stooped down to get Sam’s poor phone and placed it on the table instead.

The baby looked hopefully at the phone, and then his huge blue eyes landed on Dean with a slight pleading look, though his face remained blank.

“Hey, what if we try the angel banishing sigil with this thing…” Dean said.

“I thought of that too,” Sam slightly nodded “but what if, this really is Cas—“

“Oh come on! Are you listening to yourself—“

“I know it’s crazy, Dean! But hear me out. _What if_ this really is Cas, I mean you saw the way he goes all nuts when you call and the way he squints, and the point is, we can’t just use that banishing sigil on him in this state!”

Dean paused for a while and looked at the baby who’s now sucking his little hand and salivating all over it. After a while he nodded.

“So, while figuring out the case in this crappy town, we’re also babysitters to little feathery-ass sloppy Cas. Awesome.”

Little Cas looked up at Dean and flashed him a toothless smile.

 

Compared to a normal baby, little Cas was astoundingly quiet when not playing. But he sure was cranky. One minute he would be staring at Sam and Dean, and the next he would just flail around and cry. As the night grew deeper, little Cas got crankier.

“Alright, that’s it for today,” Dean said, standing up from all the pile of books and papers around their table “I can’t find anything and I’m getting dizzy just watching you!” he frowned at little Cas.

“Yeah, and little Cas looks sleepy, so we better rest too. We’ll just search again tomorrow.” Sam also stood up, still holding little Cas.

“Give me that,” Dean said while trying to pull a book from little Cas’ small but tight grip “come on you little assbutt, let it go.”

“Waaaaeeeeaaa” came the high-pitched cute response from the little angel.

“No no no don’t do that!!” Dean panicked when little Cas started to put the small dirty book in his mouth “you’ll get sick!” he said as he forcefully pulled the book away, leaving little Cas looking a bit startled.

“Come on, time to calm you down.” Sam said as he walked towards the bed. He gently placed little Cas on Dean’s bed and ruffled the baby’s bunch of untidy hair.

“Hey, wrong bed buddy,” Dean strode towards them “put him there.”

“No way, what if I roll over, he could get squished. And look at him, he likes it here.” Sam smiled while little Cas giggled by himself “you always like Dean’s bed, dontcha?” he stooped down and pinched little Cas’ chubby cheek.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean grumpily asked, sneering down at the drooling baby on his bed.

“Uh, do you think baby angels sleep? Or they’d just stare and drool all night?”

“The mysteries never seem to end,” Dean shook his head and sat on the bed. He looked down at little Cas with a frown.

Little Cas squinted at him and smiled again.

“You stay on that side of the bed punk,” Dean said then turned off the lights “and don’t drool on the pillows!”

“Kkkkkkuuuuuuu” little Cas answered, and after a while they heard what sounded like saliva being turned to bubbles.

Dean fell asleep wishing he wouldn’t drown to death... and that this was all just a crazy dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean instantly woke up because of a loud wailing noise.

“Oh good you’re up,”

“What the hell,” Dean pressed his hands against his head and looked at the clock “it’s only been 3 hours, what’s happening!?”

Dean sat up and stared as Sam struggled to keep little Cas quiet. The baby’s been crying his lungs out for nearly an hour and Sam just couldn’t figure out what could be wrong.

“Do you think he’s hungry?” Sam worriedly asked while carrying little Cas and swaying him frantically, in hopes that he will get dizzy enough and sleep.

‘How should I know!?” Dean finally stood up “did he even sleep!?”

“I don’t know too, I just woke up because of his crying…shhh there there…”

“Maybe it’s his diaper or whatever that thing is!”

“Really?” Sam lifted little Cas up an arm’s reach “do angels even pee?”

“HOW SHOULD I FRIGGIN KNOW!??” Dean lost his nerve again.

“Okay so one of us stay here with little Cas… and one goes to the nearest station to get diapers,”

The Winchesters exchanged looks.

Rock. Paper. Scissors.

“Dammit!”

“Always with the scissors, Dean.” Sam snickered.

“Oh just hurry up with it!” Dean snarled then threw the keys at Sam “we’re out of beer and get me pie while you’re at it!”

“Here, just don’t throw him out the window okay?” Sam said while handing the crying little Cas over to Dean.

“If I can handle it,” Dean said as he carried little Cas awkwardly “sshhh...”

After a couple of minutes, little Cas’ loud cries turned down to cute sobs. And then he became unnaturally quiet again while fiddling with Dean’s jacket.

“Keep this up and I won’t have to throw you,” Dean said while putting little Cas down back on the bed.

The instant little Cas was placed down, he started flailing and crying again.

“Oh son of a—“ Dean carried him immediately again, and in an instant little Cas turned quiet “Cas I swear when you turn back to normal I’m gonna run you over with the Impala!”

“Pluuup plooooop pluuup” was the response of little Cas.

 

An hour and a half passed and Sam came barging in the room.

“Dean!? Dean what did you do—“ he frantically ran towards the bedroom.

“What took you so long!?”

Sam stopped and had to resist laughing when he saw Dean on the floor with his back against the edge of the bed, and little Cas on the bed pulling on Dean’s hair while saying random baby noises.

“What are you laughing at? I can’t feel my scalp here!!” Dean snarled “ow hey I said don’t pull, you little winged brat!”

“I thought you really threw him out the window coz I don’t hear his cries anymore” Sam said, still holding back laughter.

“Let’s see how you laugh when he gets hold of your greasy hair, Rapunzel!”

“Alright I’m sorry,” Sam laughed one last time and took a pack of diapers from the plastic bag he brought “here, I know you’re an expert in changing diapers. I also bought those jelly things and powder you said back then.”

“Wait a minute,” Dean’s eyes widened “hey time-out,” he slowly removed little Cas’ hands away from his hair then glared at Sam “I’m not gonna change his diapers!!”

“You did it with that shapeshifter baby!” Sam picked up little Cas from the bed.

“We didn’t know yet that it was a shapeshifter!”

“That’s not my point, Dean.”

Little Cas started to flail and get cranky again when Sam carried him.

“So, what now? I change a little monster’s diaper once, and I get voted as the non-human-baby-diaper-changer-guy for the rest of our lives?”

Sam chuckled at the idea “No, Dean,” he tried to get serious again “my point is, I don’t know a crap about any of these baby stuff. And look…”

He held out little Cas and handed him to Dean.

Dean reluctantly took the crying baby.

“See?” Sam smirked.

“See what?” Dean glared and then realized that once little Cas was in his arms, the little angel turned quiet again.

 

It was one thing to change the diapers of a baby shapeshifter. But it was a whole other thing to change the diapers of the angel who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition who suddenly turned into a friggin baby.

“Gooooo gooooo gooooo” little Cas was making random baby noises again while fiddling with Dean’s keys.

“Come on Dean just get it over with so we can still have a couple hours of ,sleep for today,” Sam said over on his bed looking at Dean across, who was just staring oddly at little Cas.

“Shut up, Sammy” Dean said, still frowning at the playing baby.

Despite his stupid suspicions and crazy theories, deep down Dean felt and knew that this baby was indeed Castiel. The clothes and angel blade was enough proof already, but aside those things, it was the way the baby stared and squinted at Dean. It was the way little Cas would just keep calm with him and go cranky with Sam. And he couldn’t explain it really, but it was also the way little Cas talks or rather make random noises… even though it was the exact opposite of Castiel’s deeper-than-hell-but-sexy-as-heaven voice, he could really feel that it was Castiel talking to him.

Of course, all of that stuff made everything a lot harder. It was perfectly okay for him to change diapers of a random baby, be it a shapeshifter or any other creature. But it was nerve-wrecking for Dean to change little Cas’ diaper because… well because it was Castiel!

It took about half an hour of concentration before Dean finally got to it. Sam clapped with joy when little Cas looked more relaxed and relieved.

“There, you happy now??” Dean glared at little Cas “now give me those, you’re never gonna drive my baby,” he took the keys from the little angel before the latter could eat them.

Dean turned off the lights again, although it was nearly sunrise already, he just wanted a few more hours of rest. And he was hoping that tomorrow they could find answers so everything will go back to normal again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and the subs guys!!! this really inspires me to write more chapters and update as fast as i could.
> 
> i hope you'll like how the story goes ^^
> 
>  
> 
> comments / suggestions / violent reactions are highly appreciated!!!


End file.
